


Oops

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for purplefluffycat and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



> Written for purplefluffycat and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“Remus?” Snape asked, his expression wavering between alarmed and amused. “What…what is that?”

“Um…”

_”Remus?”_

“Well, it’s just…well…” Remus frowned. Three years they’d been together and still Snape managed to get him tongue-tied. He had every right to work on potions himself. It wasn’t as if Severus was the only one capable of…oh, who was he kidding. “I was just trying out a few…things.”

“Things. As in…?”

“I was just…experimenting…”

“Experimenting?” Snape raised an eyebrow. His mouth twitched and Remus knew from experience that that was never a good sign.

“With…colouring…”

“Colouring?”

“Do you have to repeat everything I say, for god’s sake,” Remus snapped.

“Remus, why didn’t you just use magic to undo the damage?” The “you blithering idiot” remained unsaid.

“I _tried_. Oh, Severus, I can’t turn her back!”

Snape snorted. “Well, I’m sure no one will notice.”

“No one will…Severus she’s purple!”

“According to my students, purple is all the rage this season,” Snape replied, enjoying being the one who could be flippant in the face of disaster for a change.

“Severus, she’s a purple fluffy cat! How will I ever explain it to her?”

“Now, now, Remus, it’s not that bad,” Snape said, stifling a laugh. “Just make sure she doesn’t look in a mirror and Minerva will never know.”


End file.
